


Behind the Glass

by SamuelShamuel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Poetry, M/M, Poetry, Slight Angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelShamuel/pseuds/SamuelShamuel
Summary: The outside's always been something of a myth to Draco. Luckily he has a visitor.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	Behind the Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I had to write a poem in the style of Emily Dickinson. It just so happens we could write about whatever we wanted to. Also in case anyone is confused this is an AU I made up. Draco's forced to spend all his time inside and longs to step foot outside. I'm not claiming to be good at writing poetry or even writing in general, just thought I'd upload it so other's could enjoy it if they wanted.  
> Enjoy!

Light bathes the room in light  
It taunts me as though I am its prey-  
At last, even if I tried with all my might-  
All I can do is listen to the “buss” of the bugs-from the spot of which I lay

The boy comes back-I’ve always warned him he’ll be caught  
We speak for awhile-like we normally do  
Looking at his clothes-I think about of the new ones for him I could have bought  
One day though-I know he’ll leave and never come back  
And all of the time we’ve spent has been for not

When that day comes-right here is where I still wait  
A top a throne of pillows-I cry for tree and grass for I will never touch  
I could do something of a productive manner-Yet I choose to sit here and let time waste  
For here behind the glass-I watch as the love of my life-Walks right out it


End file.
